ebonfortfandomcom-20200213-history
Tengu
History Tengu were once a race that originated from High Cloud. However as they stayed in the Forest of the Wind. The Tengu have lived in the Forest for many centuries and are very protective of their land. Although they are mostly xenophobic and aggressive to other races, they seem to be accepting toward Aviens and Faltzars, purely because of their avian heritage. The Death of Magic didn't really affect the Tengu's lifestyle nor society, since magic was quite uncommon among the race. Although the belief of spiritual development and 'inner being' was common practice which lead to a few Shamans, the loss of the magic, however, did not cause any significant problems for them. Biology Physical Appearance The Tengu, in terms of appearance, are a mixture between Faltzars and Aviens. They are large, bipedal birds that have four limbs, excluding their wings. Most Tengu's feathers are part of the grayscale, being White, Black or somewhere in between. It is common for a Tengu to have patterns on their wings that are of a different shade (Still grayscale). Their eye colour varies from Tengu to Tengu and in some rare cases, have Heterochromia. Female Tengu tend to have slim bodies and the upper part of their eye is outlined, while males have slight broader bodies and the lower part of their eye is outlined. (Outlines are also grayscale or the colour of the hybrid avian plumage) Psychology Tengu are quite Xenophobic and are often outwardly aggressive toward all races that are not of Avian descent. However there will always be some Tengu who disagree with this way of thinking and have started to interact with other races on more friendly terms. Tengu often keep to themselves, even when around other Tengu (Unless they are celebrating). They are rather accepting of each other's individuality, whether it be in hobbies or profession. Even if a Tengu is opposed to a certain occupation or leisure activity, they often agree to disagree and leave it at that. So despite their mostly xenophobic attitude, they are rather free-spirited in their own way. Although the impression of Tengu is that they're a very serious race that can't have fun. They often celebrate achievements, feats and just for the sake of it. The seriousness comes from their amazing work ethic. Reproduction Like most birds, female Tengu lay eggs. However they will only lay one or two at a time. This is due to their size and the way they have adapted to the limited space of the gigantic forest. A Tengu is able to sexually engage with other, non-avian races. Male Tengu can produce half-tengu offspring with Humans, sub-races of human, elves and sub-races of elves. However, a female Tengu cannot produce half-tengu offspring, ever. Half-tengu's will often only inherit the Tengu parent's wings and wing pattern. When producing offspring with one parent being either Avien or Faltzar, there is a 50/50 chance that the hatchling will be the same species as one of their parents. If the Avien or Faltzar has a distinct colouration to their plumage (Eg. An Avien parent with blue feathers), the pattern on the Tengu hatchling's wings will be that colour. However that appearance trait will disappear when that Tengu has a pure-bred Tengu offspring. Tengu mate for life. Society Social Structure The Tengu live in a Matriarchal society, thus they are ruled by a Queen Tengu. The Queen must always be a pure-bred Tengu and her offspring will always be female. The reason for this was thought to be magical, however it has proven to be purely evolutionary. The first born female is always the heiress. The Queen Tengu often has a shorter lifespan and matures sooner than other Tengu. (Adulthood at 20 and lives to around 200) The Queen's mate will have no governing power, but will be respected by all. Under the Queen is a governing triad, whom are voted in by the rest of the Tengu population. All Tengu, when reaching adulthood, must serve as a sentry or guard for 3 years. This is used as extra training for young Tengu as a way to teach them survival and combat skills. All Tengu respect their elders and offer guidance to those who are younger or inexperienced. Language Tengu often communicate to each other using a variety of bird calls, ranging from sharp whistling noises to rough, loud squawks. Almost all Tengu are able to speak fluent Common. The reason why some don't is because it was only just implemented in their education system in the last 200 years. Names Most Tengu follow a traditional naming system. Their first name is often foreign (Eastern/Asian) and their surname is a combination of an adjective and the words Wing, Wind, Beak, Talon or Feather. (adjective-word) Eg. Silverwing, Highwind, Swiftbeak, Dulltalon, Brightfeather. The surnames often refers to a specific part of that individual Tengu, sometimes it doesn't. Family Life Since Tengu mate for life, they take care and watch over their offspring until they reach adulthood. More often than not, the child will still commune with their parents as they would have strong bonds even after achieving independence. During childhood, all Tengu are given basic martial arts training with a weapon of their choice, or lack thereof. During their education they are given numerous opportunities to form hobbies or take interest in an occupation. More often than not, Tengu will opt to become hunters, as the forest is abundant with such game and opportunities to explore. Fortunately, there is a sizable portion of Tengu who opt to go down a production profession such as blacksmithery or leatherworking. Everyday Life When not on the job, Tengu often gather for feasts, inviting many of their neighbours and friends. The reason is always something different, but it ultimately doesn't matter to them Character Sheet Details Racial Bonus: +25 Aerobatics, In any weapon or combat skill, or Scouting Minimum (+5) to any weapon or combat skill if there are no points in one. Special Abilities: Flight, Enhanced Vision, Wind reading Achieves adulthood at 25 years, can live to around 270 years. Tags Avian